1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scale, and more particularly to a height and weight measuring scale for infants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitoring of weight gain and length gain of infants is important to healthy development and disease prevention. Conventional instruments for measuring weight and height are divided into the following categories:
1. Sleeping-posture measuring instruments. These use a large pan to measure weight, and do not measure height. They are suitable for use with infants. However, because of their large size and heavy weight, they are not suitable for private use in households. In addition, their safety is also not fully satisfactory.
2. Sitting-posture or standing-posture measuring instrument. These use a weighing scale to measure weight and different sliders to measure height. They are suitable for adults. However, they are only suitable for measuring height and weight in professional settings, and are unable to safely and effectively measure the height and weight of infants.
Accordingly, much opportunity for improvement in this field remains.